


Red.

by grazzin (Grazzi)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Star Guardians, maybe graphic descriptions but not that much, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/grazzin
Summary: Jinx used to fear being alone and fogotten.Now she fears red, but not every red.





	Red.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt of writing an LoL fanfiction, hope you all enjoy, love Lux
> 
> follow me on twitter: @mgrazzin  
> or tumblr: grazzin.tumblr.com  
> i dunno

If someone asks Jinx for her fear, she would laugh hard and reply ‘how can someone like me have fears?’. She tells no one that her greatest fear is dying alone. She heard stories about people forgotten that even the stars would not remember their lifespans achievements. Dying without the love of someone and forgotten by the stars are her fears.

However, this was before.

Red hair clings on her neck because of her sweat. Jinx is currently alone and outnumbered. She decided to face her foes without the rest of the team because of some petty argument with Lux, she’s facing the consequences of her outburst with her teammates right now.

Three creatures from the void stand in front of her. They have human features, but surely they aren’t human at all, one has knives instead of fingers, the other a mouth that can launches toxic goo missiles. The third one is the scariest, daggers instead of teeth and thorns on its arms and back; it resembles a hedgehog and it’s also being able to throw the thorns everywhere it feels threatened.

The top of the building she’s standing feels frighteningly small for the four of them to stay safely.

Shiro whines, hiding behind her back, afraid of their situation, Kuro is mostly happy for being able to shoot everywhere. Jinx hold on her weapon is heavy, she’s tired, but she’s in advantage, maybe she might be able to shoot from both of her weapons. She tightens a hand around Kuro’s body and asks for cooperation, the other hand goes to Shiro, they’ll both need to work almost alone.

Jinx doesn’t know if she’s relieved or terrified when only one of the void creatures launch itself onto her. She shoots from both weapons at the same time, Shiro keeps the creature from getting closer, Kuro does the work of effectively damaging it with a hole on its body. It screeches in pain, and the other two come to help, they open a portal to bring them to the void, the creature still inhumanly screeching; Jinx doesn’t try to follow, too afraid to, and her whole body aching.

If someone asks Jinx’s fears she now says to say nothing and hide her fear of being alone—Jinx feared red.

It’s Shiro that announces the deep cut on her right rib, the pain becomes unbearable as soon as she sees it, Jinx holds her scream. She can’t stand the image of scarlet red pouring in waves from the slash on her body, soaking her Star Guardian attire with its thick consistency, her hair blends well with the color spreading on her locks. She’s frozen in place, too afraid that her body might burst from the pain.

“Jinx?!” Jinx recognizes the voice but can’t move, she is too shocked and too nervous, her body trembles and every time she tries to move she could hear the sounds of blood being spilled and squishing on her ears.

The girl—Lux, the leader of the Star Guardians, her kind of boss, maybe her friend—was in her nightgown. She, too, is terrified, although not as much as Jinx, she sees the bloody pool starting to form under Jinx’s feet.

Jinx was brought up to fear red.

“Jinx,” Lux calls the girl, no response, “Jinx, please, come, I’ll take you home,” Lux brings herself closer and holds Jinx’s hand, “Listen to me, I need you to be strong.”

Still silence. Lux sighs and carries Jinx home on her arms, she’s heavy to Lux’s arms, but she tries anyway.

Jinx was brought up to fear red, but not every red; she fears the red that drips from her body, the red that comes out of her body and waves from the pain she feels.

Lux takes Jinx, who’s not moving a muscle, still shocked, to their bathroom. Jinx sees Lux filling the bathtub with warm water; she knows that she Lux will leave and let alone to bathe. “Please, stay,” she let out with a faint voice.

Lux is firstly caught off guard, she smiles though, and replies a yes. She helps Jinx to undress and undresses herself, guiding both of them to the inside of the large tub, letting their bodies be melt in the water.

Jinx was brought up to fear blood the moment she sees the thick red color blend with the crystalized water. Lux sits behind her, it’s easier to clean the girl’s body. She whispers comforting nothings on her ears, but doesn’t says it was just a moment and it will pass, both of them know it’ll never pass. It’s part of their life now.

Lux washes Jinx’s back with the sponge and has a hard time taking all the crusty blood from the hair. Lux’s careful when she bandages Jinx’s rib and dries her body and hair.

Jinx was brought up to fear death the moment she says on the same bed as Lux. It’s big enough for them not touch each other, but they still feel the warmth coming from the other and hearing the other’s breath. Jinx has the urge to embrace the girl at her side and beg to stay.

They are not facing each other, although they know the other isn’t sleeping.

“Have you ever—”

“Yes,” Lux knows the question, “Was it your first time?”

Jinx nods her head, “I’m sorry for today. For screaming at you for no reason.”

“It’s okay,” Lux breathes deeply, “I was being a control freak.”

“You wanted everyone to be okay,” Jinx rolls on the bed and faces Lux’s neck, pink hair splayed on the pillow, she reaches for her friend’s hand, “I was reckless thinking I could do everything without you.”

Lux squeezes their hands and closes the small gap between them, “Just rest.”

Jinx was brought up to fear her own death the moment she wakes up alone inside a room that’s not her own, scenes from last night flashing through her mind, the smell of blood on her nose. She screams, no one hears her voice through the walls—everyone’s already awaken to accomplish their duties. And so is Lux.

"Flashlight?" voice weak and body numb, she calls from the bed for her friend. Jinx finally gathers herself and walks out of Lux's quarters, "Flashlight?"

Lulu is eating with Poppy on the kitchen counter, they stare Jinx with piercing eyes until Poppy speaks, "What's wrong with you?"

Jinx huffs, clearly offended, "Where's Flashlight?"

"Lux went out!" Lulu interrupts, voice loud enough to be considered a scream, "She said us you should stay in bed!"

"I don't care," Jinx answer, she heads for the living room door.

Poppy almost feels offended by the girl's actions, "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," Jinx only dismiss them.

Poppy sighs, not completely defeated but definitely tired, "Don't do that again."

Jinx was brought up to fear other’s death the moment she searches for Lux in the neighbourhood, yelling her name every time she passes by a new place, her body sore and aching because of the walking.

She finds Lux talking to Janna sitting on a booth inside their favorite cafe. The younger girl gasps when she sees Jinx limping her way close to them.

“You should have stayed in bed. You are not totally healed to be wandering around,” Lux exasperated reaction makes Jinx burst in a fit of laughter.

Jinx was brought up to fear Lux’s death the moment she they kiss—Jinx’s first kiss—in front of everyone. Lux holds Jinx’s wrist strongly, thinking that she might slip away and run like always. But she does not.

Now, Jinx first priority is Lux well being.


End file.
